The purpose of this project is to isolate phagolysosomes from human leukocytes, including polymorphonuclear, neutrophils, and monocytes. Leukocytes are allowed to phagocytize various particles, including latex sphere, oil emulsions, or Neisseria gonorrhoeae, and are then homogenized and the homogenates run through sucrose gradients. Purified phagolysosomes will be characterized for their enzymatic content and for their bactericidal activity.